The primary objectives of this study are: 1)to assess the evolution of virologic and immunologic responses during acute and recent HIV infection in various com-partments including blood, mucosal surfaces, lymphoid tissues, cerebrospinal fluid (CSF); and 2) to measure the virologic and immunologic response of acutely and recently infected patients to combination antiretroviral therapy that includes 2 nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (RTI) and 1 nonnucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (NNRTI).